


Feral

by Master of Unlocking (Hikarinimichitasora)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NSFW, Smut, after Bad Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/Master%20of%20Unlocking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Ficathon prompt: "In a land of gods and monsters, I was an angel looking to get f*cked hard."</p><p>He would accuse Magnus of using magic, if he had any breath left in his lungs to do anything except curse and whisper the Warlock’s name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Ficathon: http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?thread=971585#t971585

_ Fuck. _

 

_ Fuuuuck. _

 

Alec wasn’t sure if he was saying out loud anymore. It felt like Magnus’ hands were everywhere. It felt like every part of him was being stroked, caressed, imprinted on. He would accuse Magnus of using magic, if he had any breath left in his lungs to do anything except curse and whisper the Warlock’s name.

 

He hadn’t thought it could be like this. When he’d come to Magnus, broken from duty, broken from laws, broken from  _ love _ , he’d just thought that getting fucked would take it out of his system. He’d thought that, once he’d been shown what was on the other side of that invisible line he’d drawn for himself, he would never want to go back there again.

 

Sweat was slick on his back. It beaded and ran down his neck, dropping over his clavicle. He felt it trickle it’s way down until Magnus’ tongue lapped it up. Soft lips and sharp teeth retraced its trail back up.

 

Alec moaned, his hips bucking upwards again.

 

“I’m… Magnus…” he huffed. Magnus let out a low chuckle.

 

“Well, look at you. What a picture you make,” he said, dragging one elegantly painted fingernail down Alec’s chest, circling a nipple that had been pinched and sucked to pointedness.

 

“You truly are beautiful, Alexander,” Magnus breathed. “But I have to check… You’re sure about this?”

 

“Fuck me,” Alec heard the words leave his mouth, voice rough and deep. He saw the glamor on Magnus’ eyes flicker, before it dropped completely. Although they were still catlike, Magnus’ pupils had blown wide.

 

“As you wish,” Magnus replied, reaching and undoing his belt. For a moment, Alec let him, but the process was too slow for what he wanted. He grabbed the back of Magnus’ neck, pulling him into a kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

 

“Magnus, I said  _ fuck me _ ,” he said. There was the sound of snapping fingers and Alec was bare. Magnus was as well.

 

Alec barely glanced at the other, pulling him by the shoulders on top of him. He felt Magnus’ erection brush against his own and hissed out a sharp breath. It felt amazing. It felt better than he’d ever thought it would. He reached between them, stroking both of their cocks together, desperate to get friction.

 

Another snap and his hands were suddenly wet, the smell of sandalwood wafting towards him. Lubricant, he supposed.

 

“If you want to be fucked, prepare yourself,” Magnus said, pulling Alec’s grasping hands from his dick and guiding it between the other’s legs. Alec hesitated for the first time then, his fingertips pressed against his own entrance.

 

He’d touched himself here before. Just once. He had wanted to know what it was like. But the shame had stopped him getting off and in the end he’d given up, not able to maintain his erection while the guilt ate him.

 

Magnus freed his hand, cat-eyes watching him for any chance of backing out. Alec took a breath and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed the finger inside himself. He could feel the ring of muscle, tight around his finger. He grimaced as he tried to force it past.

 

“Relax, Alec,” Magnus said softly. Alec hadn’t realised he’d closed his eyes until he opened them again. Magnus’ expression was feral, but there was also something tender to it. A promise that he  _ was _ about to be fucked within an inch of his being, but that Magnus also wasn’t about to hurt him to do so.

 

He began to pump the finger in and out of himself, holding Magnus’ gaze while he did so. Magnus’ hands were stroking his thighs, up to his hips, then down to his knees. Occasionally, he’d use his nails, scratching red lines up them that made Alec tremble.

 

He added a second figure, aware that he had to open himself up at least. He couldn’t seem to get the place that supposedly made it feel good, but it didn’t matter right now. Nothing mattered except for that wild promise in Magnus’ eyes.

 

On the third finger, he couldn’t help but let out another grimace of pain. It broke the eye contact and Magnus swooped down. Something hot and wet ran the length of his cock, pausing at the end to lap up pre-come that he’d spilled onto his stomach. His hips jerked upwards and he jammed his fingers inside himself more roughly.

 

Magnus’ mouth was incredibly, sliding over him, tasting every inch he could. His tongue flicked over sensitive areas as his lips stretched wide to accommodate the organ. Alec groaned, aware that he was getting closer and closer to having to stop everything.

 

Magnus seemed to sense it too, because he pulled away, smacking his lips. He stroked Alec’s cock a few times, almost teasingly, before he quirked his eyebrow.

 

“Are you done yet?” he asked. Alec immediately withdrew his fingers. Magnus grabbed something from the ground, and Alec thought it might have been his own t-shirt, but he took it anyway, wiping his hands clean.

 

Magnus, meanwhile, was coating himself with whatever lubricant it was that he’d magicked up for himself. Alec stared down at his cock, wondering how it would feel inside him.

 

And then he didn’t have to imagine anymore. Magnus pressed the head against him, circling his entrance once, twice, before slowly pushing inside.

 

Alec’s back arched. He could feel Magnus all the way through him. On top of him, inside him. He became aware that Magnus was grabbing his wrists, holding them up above his head and pinning them there. He didn’t even try to struggle, except for in the desire for more.

 

Magnus was finally all the way inside him. Alec’s body felt like it was thrumming with energy. He experimentally pushed his hip up and felt Magnus grind down into him in response. The fingers around his wrists were gripping hard enough that he was sure that they’d leave bruises.

 

“Magnus…” Alec groaned. A sharp thrust met his whispered plea. Soon, Magnus’ hips were moving. It felt amazing. There was something possessive in it, something ferocious, almost brutal, so different from the carefully manicured front that Magnus always showed to the world.

 

Alec tried to meet each jarring thrust, even as his muscles trembled and his shoulders ached from his pinned position. Magnus kept the pace unrelentingly hard and deep, knowing Alec could take it.

 

And he did. Greedily he let the Warlock’s name fall from his lips. He couldn’t curse angels or God here. There was only Magnus, the sweat on their skin and the slick, slapping noise of their bodies punishingly moving against each other.

 

Everything felt like it was in sharp focus. The way that Magnus’ head rolled back, his mouth parting in a decadent moan, the flash of his eyes behind fluttering eyelashes, the bead of sweat that ran down his neck that begged to be licked away if Alec could just strain upwards enough to do it. Hands biting into his skin, the friction of Magnus’ stomach against his own hardness, the feeling inside him building and building-

 

Every muscle tightened. He could feel it now, not Heaven, but something almost like it. His blood felt alive for the first time in years. He was trembling, trying to keep his eyes open but finally losing the battle as his own pleasure fought for dominance of his body and won.

 

Euphoria hit him, as savage and wild as Magnus had been. His body tightened and then relaxed, finally becoming boneless. He was aware that Magnus still hadn’t come, the other cursing and letting go of his wrists to take his hips, dragging Alec’s body against his own until, with one final, untamed thrust, he stilled.

 

Alec didn’t have the energy to move his hands from above his head. Instead he lay there, panting, eyes half-open. He saw Magnus hang his head, abdominal muscles standing out in stark contrast in the dim light.

 

Finally, Magnus pulled back onto his knees. He still didn’t look up. A snap of his fingers and they were both clean. Another and the satin sheets of Magnus’ bed slid up Alec’s over sensitised skin to cover his modesty.

 

“Magnus… I-” He didn’t know what he wanted to say, and he was glad that Magnus didn’t let him finish. The Warlock put a finger to his lips, and finally Alec could see his face again. The Magnus he knew, not the fierce creature he’d made love to.

 

“Let’s not ruin this, shall we, Alec?” he said. “You came here to find something. I hope you got what you came for.”

 

Alec nodded, silently, and allowed Magnus to crawl under the sheets beside him. He’d come here thinking of himself as the angel, and Magnus as the monster ready to defile him, but the look in Magnus’ eyes in that moment, so close to heartbreak, so lonely, so…

 

Alec closed his eyes and pretended, just for another night, that he hadn’t seen.


End file.
